


O Christmas Tree

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 1999.Jim and Blair prepare for the holiday.





	O Christmas Tree

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches," Blair sang quietly as he plugged in the Christmas tree lights. Too excited to sleep and wanting to be awake when Christmas Day finally arrived, he sat on the couch, gazed at the sparkling tree, and let his mind drift back over the past few days._

* * *

**_7:09 p.m. Wednesday night_**

"Let's go, Jim!" 

"Hold your horses, Chief," Jim called from the upstairs bedroom. "I'll be down in a minute." 

Blair patted his jeans pocket to reassure himself that the tickets were still there, then checked his watch again. "We're going to be late, man!" 

"Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late, Sandburg," Jim asked, still buttoning his blue shirt as he descended the stairs. 

"Yeah, I have," Blair shot back with a grin. "It's a great excuse for people who don't care enough to be on time." 

"We're not going to miss anything if we're a few minutes late," Jim answered, handing Blair his jacket before putting on his own. 

"I know. I'm just excited about seeing all of the Christmas stuff. I've never been to a 'Festival of Trees' before. The article in the paper said that there are over one hundred Christmas trees, all decorated with a different theme. One hundred!" 

Jim grinned as his almost-thirty-going-on-six-year-old partner grabbed the keys out of the basket by the door and tossed them in his direction. Catching them, he teasingly juggled the keys in his hand until Blair lightly slapped him on the arm in reproof. 

"Come on, Jim!" 

* * *

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely..." Blair froze, listening, as he heard a noise from the upstairs bedroom, knowing that either his singing or the brightness of the Christmas tree lights could have woken Jim. When there was no further sound, he relaxed, pulling the afghan tighter around him._

* * *

**_7:37 p.m. Wednesday night_**

'Welcome to Cascade's Annual Festival of Trees' read the sign outside the door that led to the auditorium. Blair fished the tickets out of his pocket, and handed them over to the ticket taker, as Jim opened the door for both of them. 

The unexpected explosion of sound that blasted from the room was nearly enough to send Jim to his knees. He staggered, then caught his balance and raised his hands to his sensitive ears. 

"You okay?" Blair asked in concern, hand outstretched in case the Sentinel lost his footing again. 

"Yeah, I forgot to turn down the dials, and this noise..." Jim trailed off, shaking his head. 

Blair lightly touched Jim's arm in apology. "Sorry, I should have reminded you." 

"I'm okay now. I've got my hearing turned down," Jim reassured him. 

"I think we'd better stick together, in case the noise and the lights and everything else starts to... you know," Blair finished abruptly, realizing that he might be overheard. 

"Good idea, Chief," Jim agreed quickly, inwardly cringing at the prospect of a public zone-out. 

Blair rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation as they entered the auditorium. "So, where do we start?" 

Jim glanced around the room, his eyes widening slightly as he beheld the assortment of crafts and gifts spread out on several tables, the costumed Christmas characters that mingled with the crowd, the robed choir gathered around a large piano singing Christmas carols, and the long row of decorated Christmas trees. "It's up to you. Lead the way." 

Blair didn't need to be urged a second time. "Let's go see the trees!" 

"Hey, Junior?" 

"Yeah?" 

Nodding at the crowd around Santa's chair that was packed so tightly it would take a shoe horn to separate them, Jim asked, "Are you sure you don't want to sit on Santa's lap first?" 

"Ha, ha, Jim. Very funny," Blair replied sarcastically with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Hey, look!" he called, switching gears as he approached the craft table. The craft and gift tables were filled with an assortment of home-made items, ranging from elaborate Christmas ornaments and wreaths to festively decorated glass jars filled with everything from candy to black olives. "We'll have to stop here later." 

"Sounds good," answered Jim, keeping one hand on Blair's back as he followed him on a roundabout path around the tables that would eventually end at the Christmas tree display. 

"Uh, Jim?" Blair chuckled, as a woman pulling a pig on a sled passed by. "Am I missing something? Does a pig on a sled have some sort of Christmas significance that I'm unaware of?" 

Jim shrugged in amusement, his eyes drawn to the approaching six-foot tall elf. 

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Blair bounced in excitement as he watched the elf walk by. "He's a character on one of the Christmas specials I saw as a kid. His name was, uh, Hymie, or Hermie, or maybe Herbie, something like that. I know that it started with an 'H'. Did you ever see that show, Jim?" 

When there was no response, Blair turned to see what had caught his friend's attention. "Wow! Look at all those trees! This is so cool!" His eyes darted from tree to tree as he took in the spectacle of lights all flashing and blinking in a chaos of color. "Look at that one! Can you believe it?" 

Jim just shook his head in stunned disbelief at the tree in question. The tree, brightly decorated in a south-west motif, sported green and red chili-pepper lights as well as the more traditional multi-color ones. 

"Jim? How are you doing?" Blair asked anxiously, suddenly realizing that the multitude of lights could be playing havoc with Sentinel senses. 

"I'm fine," Jim reassured him. "I've got _all_ the dials turned down." 

Blair nodded, then his gaze swung to the next tree. As he heard Jim try to stifle a laugh, he reached out to touch the small farm animal ornaments that hung from each branch. 

"Look at the tree topper," Jim said, chuckling. 

Blair joined in the laughter as he spotted the large cow bell proudly perched at the highest peak of the tree. 

As their laughter died away, Blair's attention was caught by the next tree in line. "Come on, Jim," he called, tugging at Jim's arm. "There's _lots_ more trees to look at!" 

* * *

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree..." Blair snuggled down into his pillow with a smile as the sound of soft snoring could be heard through the slightly ajar French doors, happy that Naomi had turned down a trip to New Mexico to spend Christmas with them._

* * *

**_8:05 a.m. Thursday morning_**

"Hey, Jim," Blair began excitedly as he came into the kitchen. "I was thinking that we could put the Christmas tree up today. I passed a place yesterday that's still got some nice ones left. I wanted to get it done a long time ago, but we've both been so busy. But now that the university is closed for the holidays, and you've got the day off..." 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I can't do it today," Jim interrupted, his tone one of regret. 

"Oh," Blair responded, trying to hide his disappointment. "I was just hoping to have the place decorated before my mom flies in tomorrow night." 

"It's not that I don't want to," Jim explained, "But Simon called this morning while you were still sleeping. He's really short-handed due to the holidays and he wants me to come down and catch up on some paperwork." 

"Maybe we could do it in the morning?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Sorry, partner. I know tomorrow's Christmas Eve, but Simon wants both of us at the station bright and early." 

Blair sighed. "Okay, I guess it doesn't matter. Let me grab some breakfast and I'll be ready to go." 

"I think I can handle the paperwork by myself this time, Chief. Why don't you stay here and put up the tree." 

"Really? Are you sure? You don't mind? Paperwork isn't exactly your favorite thing." 

"I'm sure." 

"But..." 

"But what, Chief?" 

"You really don't mind? I mean, it's your place." 

"It's _our_ place, Chief," Jim gently corrected. "And no, I don't mind." 

"Okay," Blair agreed enthusiastically. "I got some really cool ideas when we were at the festival last night. You're gonna love it!" 

* * *

_"O Christmas tree..." Blair yawned as he looked sleepily at the clock. Through bleary eyes he saw that it would be Christmas Day in just a few more minutes._

Jim rolled over and opened his eyes to see the faint glow from the Christmas tree below. A quick check revealed the slow and steady breathing of his sleeping friend. He pushed back the covers to sit on the edge of his bed, and looked down at Blair. A feeling of warmth filled him as he reflected on the events of the night before. 

* * *

**_9:32 p.m. Thursday night_**

Glancing upward as he pulled the truck into a parking space in front of the loft, Jim caught a quick glimpse of Blair's face peering down at him over the balcony railing. With a loud sigh, he climbed tiredly out of the truck. 

"He probably spent all day decorating the loft," Jim mumbled to himself as he slowly ascended the stairs. "Smile. Just smile, no matter what kind of Christmas tree you see, even if it's that 'under the sea' one with the pink and purple jellyfish. After all, it's not the tree that matters the most. As long as he's happy..." Jim continued his self-directed pep talk as he headed down the hallway toward their apartment. 

As Jim took out his keys, he could hear the soft, cheerful sound of instrumental Christmas music coming from behind the closed door. Before he could open the door, it was opened from the inside. Blair stepped back to allow Jim an unobstructed look at the loft. 

Taking in the brilliantly lit tree, Jim felt his fatigue drain away. A single strand of white lights had been wound around and through each ornament laden branch. Underneath, a train was merrily chugging along on its track, winding around the presents that had been so lovingly wrapped and placed under the tree. 

"Here," Blair said, handing Jim a mug of hot chocolate. "I warmed it up as soon as I saw you pull in." 

Jim closed his eyes as he took in the fragrant aroma. He took a small sip before shrugging out of his jacket and moving toward the tree. As he came close, he realized that, although some of the ornaments were the traditional glass and plastic bulbs, most of them were made of wood and resembled old-fashioned toys. Jim lightly fingered the ornaments, beginning with the three-wheel bikes and wooden blocks, then the small model airplanes. 

He shook his head in wonder as he looked up to gaze at the sparkling star at the top. 

"Do you like it, Jim?" Blair asked tentatively. "It's kind of old-fashioned. I wasn't sure if..." 

"It's perfect, Chief. Thank you," Jim forced out through the lump in his throat, almost embarrassed to feel tears threatening to fill his eyes. 

"I'm glad you like it, Jim," Blair replied softly. 

Shaking his head, unable to put his feelings into words, Jim reached out to pull Blair close to his side in a brief, but tight, hug. 

"Jim?" 

"I'm just glad you're here to celebrate Christmas with me, buddy." 

"Me, too," came the quick but heartfelt response. 

The two friends exchanged a smile, then Blair laughed as he extended his mug toward Jim. "Merry Christmas, Jim." 

"Merry Christmas, Blair," Jim responded with a lift of his mug. 

There was a soft clink as the two mugs came together. 

"I know you had a long day, and we both have to work tomorrow," Blair began, "But I picked up a movie for us to watch. I'll understand if you'd rather watch it some..." 

Jim shook his head. "Sounds good, Chief. What movie did you get?" 

Blair grinned as he pushed the play button on the VCR. "A classic." 

"A classic," Jim repeated. "Miracle on 34th Street?" 

"Nope." 

"It's a Wonderful Life?" 

"Nope." 

"Die Hard?" 

Blair gave Jim a quizzical look. "Die Hard?" 

Jim shrugged as he defended his guess. "Well, it does take place at Christmas." 

"Not even close." 

As both men settled into comfortable positions on the couch, the opening scene appeared on the screen with music and animated snowflakes. 

"Sandburg, you didn't!" 

* * *

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches," Jim hummed softly as he descended the stairs. Smiling affectionately, he picked up the afghan that had fallen to the floor and tucked it around his partner. After gently brushing back the curls that hung in the young man's face, he turned to unplug the Christmas lights, then made his way through the darkened loft back to his bedroom._


End file.
